robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Eggman (Sonic X)
Dr. Eggman is the primary antagonist of the Sonic X anime series. Much like his video game counterpart, this version of Eggman is a brilliant scientist and inventor, possessing an IQ of 300 and an unmatched talent for robotics. For years, he has fought against Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends as he has attempted to conquer their world and build the Eggman Empire. After an accident involving Chaos Control transported him to Earth, Eggman still continued to plot and scheme his way towards world domination, only to still be constantly foiled by Sonic's interference. History While Dr. Eggman is an inhabitant of Sonic's world, he discovers later in the series that he was born on Earth. How he originally came to end up in Sonic's dimension remains a mystery. Season 1 In the first season of Sonic X, Eggman attempts to use the Chaos Emeralds to gain ultimate power, but his plans are interrupted by Sonic who damages his Chaos Amplifier device. The device releases a Chaos Control burst that transports Eggman, as well as Sonic and his friends, to a parallel world. Operating out of a base located on a distant island, Eggman decides to continue his plans of conquest on this world and targets the city of Station Square, launching various robot attacks against the city. These attacks are all thwarted by Sonic and friends and the government even step up to deal with Eggman's threat by launching an attack on the doctor's base. After the loss of his headquarters, Eggman goes mobile by operating out of his new flying fortress, the EggFort. After eventually finding all of the Chaos Emeralds, he transforms the EggFort into a colossal mecha, the E-99 Egg Emperor. Sonic is able to take back the Chaos Emeralds, however, and as Super Sonic, he destroys the Egg Emperor and Eggman goes into hiding. Season 2 Eggman returns to wreak havoc upon Station Square yet again, this time by releasing the water monster Chaos and later by awakening Shadow, the ultimate life-form. These schemes both backfire on the doctor and after a failed attempt to brainwash Earth's population, he is arrested and sent to prison. He doesn't stay incarcerated for long as he stages a breakout by installing special microchips into broken machines when he is ordered to fix them. The machines of Station Square then rampage through the city and Eggman escapes in the confusion. It is later discovered that Earth and Sonic's world are fusing together thanks to Chaos Control and that if left unchecked, time will stop on both worlds. The only way to reverse the affect is for Sonic, Eggman and everyone else to return to their world and take the Chaos Emeralds back with them. Eggman assists with building a device that will reverse the world fusion and returns to Sonic's world where he continues his plans for world conquest. Season 3 Dr. Eggman is not the main antagonist in the third season and instead tries to help Sonic and friends save the universe from the threat of the robotic aliens known as the Metarex. However, after the Metarex are defeated, Eggman returns to his old ways. Personality This incarnation of Eggman is more lucid and less insidious than his other versions. Whereas Eggman's other incarnations have no qualms about committing widespread destruction and even murder, this version of Eggman dislikes causing harm to others. Earlier in the series, when the Egg Emperor was brutally beating Sonic, Eggman could not bear to watch and even ordered the robot to stop and give Sonic a break. In contrast, he seems more flamboyant than most of his other counterparts, as he is frequently seen showing off, although he retains some of his normal version's personality, such as his immaturity. Category:Robot Creators Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Sonic X Category:Mecha Pilots